Story Linker Black Swordsman
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Entered a trap by accident, he and his friends are pulled out from their own world and forced to stay in a strange land; a land where all of their lives are only video games and animes. Monsters are all over the place, with them as hopes to stop the menace.


Links between Stories

In a house, two young kids are having a normal breakfast. The man is eating his food silently while the girl is reading a piece of holographic news.

The girl suddenly speaks up, "Onii-chan, look at this news!"

"What is it, Sugu?" the boy turns his attention toward the girl, taking the news and reads it, "New awesome quest in ALfheim Online? What kind of quest?"

The girl speaks up excitedly, "They say it's an awesome quest that will change your world of gaming!"

"Sounds legit…"

"So, Onii-chan? Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in! Let's go and tell everyone!"

"Which one?"

"Everyone!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, in a place that seems to be taken out of a fairy tale, a man in black and a blond girl in green are hanging out at a huge wooden house, seems to be waiting for someone.

A group of people are seen flying toward the house, with the one in red calls him out, "Oi, Kirito!"

They land at the front of the house as the blue haired girl in white speaks up, "Sorry, we're late."

"It's okay, as long as everyone is around," the man in black laughs sheepishly.

"Not everyone is here," the man in red responds, "Agil had to take care of the shop."

Kirito looks at them all, "So, this is going to be like Excalibur all over again."

A girl in dark blue asks, "What quest are we going to do now?"

The girl in green, Leafa quickly answers, "We are going to do the infamous new quest called 'New World!"

"New World?"

"Yeah. If we go to the dungeon in Floor 32 and enter this newly made door, we are going to trigger this new quest."

"Well, we shouldn't be wasting our time. Let us go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Montages over montages showing the team and even other teams fighting against monsters over monsters.

The team finally finishes one monster as it disintegrates into red particles.

The door in front of them opens up, with lights bursting through them.

Smiles are carved on their faces.

But then…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHANG!

CHING!

CHAK!

Kirito falls onto the ground, panting in pain. A red sword is seen impaling his body.

"Wha- what kind of quest is this? A trap?"

He tries to looks forward, but then he sees someone is impaled by a dark figure right in front of him.

With a startling face, he shouts, "ASUNA!"

Everything then turns dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ASUNA!"

An adult man wakes up from his bed, sweating bullets.

He looks around him. The place seems dark.

"That nightmare again?"

For the rest of the night, his eyes stare toward the window beside him, with his mind turns empty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is now morning.

The man walks out of him home, yawning as he steps onto his bike. Wearing his helmet, he rides it away from the home.

He then reaches a shop with people eating around it.

Stepping down, he enters the shop, moving straight toward the counter, "Americano, please."

Taking his drink, he moves forward toward a table, with a girl with cyan hair, reading a magazine while drinks something on it.

"Hey, Sinon," he calls her out, turning her attention toward him, "Kirito, you're late."

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

He sits across her as he speaks up, "So, did you found anything?"

"I'm sorry. We are still trying so hard to search for them all."

Kirito sighs, "Sinon, what if… just… what if they are not here?"

"Then, they could possibly be at home."

"That's just as bad as right now. We can't even get back to our own world. We have no idea how."

They look down, feeling upset over something.

Sinon then turns toward him, "Kirito, we should search for a job."

"A job?"

"We will be staying here for a really long time. Till then, we should at least stay alive."

"But..."

"Think about our friends."

The girl stares at him as he stares back at her. She seems to be firm about her decision.

He sighs, smiling, "Well, what should we work as?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere nearby, a man arrives with a red bike, parking nearby a lot near shops.

He opens his helmet, wiping the door and takes out a key out of his pocket. He then unlocks the door, walking into the shop.

The man goes to arrange the place, putting stuff onto their places. He then yawns, stretching his arms upward. He then puts an 'Open' sign on the mirror beside the door. He also puts a paper on the door, saying 'Full-time Workers Needed'.

Kirito and Sinon walk beside the place as he suddenly stops at the mirror, "Hey, this place is hiring workers."

Sinon sees the shop as well, "Video game shop? Sounds good to me."

The two enter the place as bells ring at the door, alerting the man in the shop, "Welcome. Would you to buy a video game or anything?"

Kirito speaks up, "We're here for the job. You posted that paper on the door."

"Ah, great timing," the man seems happier, "I just started this business by my own. So, I could have some help. Tell me, do you play video games?"

"Well… we used to be addicted to MMORPG…"

Sinon nods, "We are hardcore gamers before."

"Well, good thing. Then you are hired. Come, help me sort things out. Wear these as well. My name is Shraffe Kyu by the way."

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya. Called me Kirito."

"Shino Asada. Sinon."

That is a bit too easy.

The two goes to wear the shop's uniform, a red colored shirt as they sort games into their own categories based on their genres.

Kirito puts on the 'New Release' games till he stumbled upon one particular game, "Wh-what is this?"

Shraffe sees him looking at that game intently, "Owh, that is called Sword Art Online. It's a game based on that anime on the TV."

"Sword Art Online?" Kirito turns toward him, confused.

Sinon heard the conversation, hearing intently from one side.

Shraffe seems shocked, "No way. You've never heard of Sword Art Online? That anime is a big thing nowadays. The only way for people to not know them is to not care about anime or not plug into the computer as well. It's weird to see that a gamer like didn't know of such story."

Kirito is about to speak up, about Sinon quickly interferes, "We just found time for ourselves. What is it about?"

She takes a glance at him, asking him to not do anything rash. His emotion isn't very stable nowadays.

The shopkeeper mutters, "Well, Sword Art Online is actually diverged into three different storyline with two side stories in it, four main stories and three side stories if you counting the light novel where it is originated from. The story is about a large group of gamers found themselves stuck in a virtual game after unable to log out of it, forced to stay alive in that game for years."

"Sounds good," she responds, trying so hard not to let Kirito respond to him.

"They show four different games in that story, each with different setting. Sword Art Online is a horrific game where people uses sword to stay alive. ALfheim Online is a different version of SAO that does have log out button, putting magic and stuff as addition. Gun Gale Online is a gun-based MMO with little use of blades. And then there's Alicization Project. I don't know much about that one since that arc isn't in the anime yet, but it seems to be adding more characters for the main character, Kirito to interact with."

"Kirito?" the two got confused even more.

He looks at them, "Wow, this will be a problem. This game is a big thing today, so people will come to ask about this game and its info. Maybe I should let you do some binge watching for the sake of selling this game. Professional is a need in a work, after all. I'll give you the stories later. I've already downloaded all episodes till the current one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirito puts the USB given to him into the port behind the TV in his room, as Sinon walks in with a towel around her neck while wearing a tank top, "Ready to watch it?"

He turns toward her, "Hey, Sinon. Why are you here with me?"

"Why else? I would to watch the same thing with you."

"Are you sure? It would be awkward to watch a documentary about yourself."

"What about you?" she stares at him, "That anime is literally a story about you as the main character, in three different games. I recall of what you did back in Bullet of Bullets tournament…"

"Wh-what did I do? Just slashing people up, I presume," Kirito quickly turns on the videos.

The two start their binge watching, looking back their history…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at morning, the two walk into the shop, yawning with their exhausted face.

Shraffe is already in there, doing some chores as he looks at the two, "Wow, you two are early."

While yawning, Kirito mutters, "We are committed to this work, sir."

"Aish, don't call me that. Just call me by my name. So, are you two binge-watched the series?"

The two slowly nod.

Sinon mutters, "It is quite fun though, although the story is a bit horrifying, especially the part where they focus on the games."

The shopkeeper smirks, "It is quite famous among fans. The story has already spread wide, so expect to see so many people pouring in to buy this game."

The two enter the back door and changes into their uniforms, walking out as they are prepared for their shift to start.

Silenced.

Shraffe suddenly asks, "So, where did you two came from?"

The two startled, not knowing what to answer.

Kirito slowly mutters, "We're local. We're from around here…"

"Really? Sinon's hair doesn't really give it away though. This is my first time seeing a blue-haired girl around here."

"I'm… not really showing up a lot before… I am a pretty hardcore gamer."

The shopkeeper stares at them, looking at them sharply while making them nervous.

"What is it?" she asks him.

Shraffe slowly mutters, "Kirito… black… Sinon… blue…"

The two become nervous even more.

"Hey, it's weird how two of the Sword Art Online characters have the same name as you two…"

They are now sweating bullet.

He continues, "What a coincidence. I thought the names are just made up, but I was proved wrong. Your names must be common…"

"Y-yeah…" Kirito mutters, sighing.

Sinon just smiles, looking around, "No one's around yet."

"Don't worry about the lack of customers. Gamers nowadays just loved getting delivery from shops. Well, this place didn't have a lot of game deliveries, so they have no choice but to either wait or just move to the nearest store. We are the only one around, so there's our advantage."

They then see people running away in one direction as some of them look behind as they run.

The shopkeeper sighs, walking out of the shop, "I'll be back."

The two turn curious, looking at each other before following him secretly from behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the city, a fire-breathing creature is seen… well, breathing fire toward people around it.

"Burn! Burn all to the ground!"

"Owh, what the hell am I looking at right now?"

Shraffe appears into the street, somehow wearing a pair of red gloves, cracking fists, "This is truly something new."

The lizard-like monster growls in anger, "What kind of foolish human stands up against us, superior beings, Zenikame!?"

"The kind that will absolutely kill you!" he moves his right hand toward his left, pulling it back and spins his hands clockwise with each arm at the opposite direction, making a full circle. He then shouts, **"Weapon Activation, Long Sword!"**

Red walls appear around him in four different directions, moving pass him and disappear, leaving him with in a suit resembles a crusader, with a helmet with a small line as a visor, lighting up in green lights. On his right waist, a sword with a hilt in a shape of a fox is seen.

The monster seems shocked, "Wha-what kind of creature are you!? Are you… one of us?"

"Don't put me and you in the same room!" Shraffe shouts, taking out his sword with his left hand and charges forward, smashing his blade several time on the monster, "I am, the one who wields the blade of courage, Weapon Expert Blade!"

He smashes his sword one more time, stab the monster right at its chest, pushing it away.

The monster is shocked, "I am totally not sign up for this!"

Kirito and Sinon arrive at the scene, now looking at the two fighting together.

The man mutters, "What in the world…?"

"What are they?" Sinon asks.

Kirito just shakes his head, "I have no idea."

A blonde woman with a flower on her head appears beside them out of nowhere, walking toward the two, "That monster is the abomination created from your travel into this world, Zenikame."

"Zenikame?" the two turns toward her.

Kirito speaks up, "Wait, you mean… we… created that thing?"

She ignores him, pointing toward Blade, "He is the hero who wields long swords, Weapon Expert Blade. He is not supposed to fight that monster."

Sinon confused, "What do you mean?"

"That monster true enemy is… you two."

"What?"

"How are we going to fight that thing?" Kirito asks, "If this is a Virtual MMO, that won't be a problem."

The woman mutters, "What would you do to protect those you love?"

Two rocks of different colored, black and cyan respectively appear floating on her right palm.

Kirito seems silenced, "What… would I do?"

He remembers how he broke the game, Sword Art Online when a woman in reddish hair saved him from getting stabbed. All for her…

"Asuna…" he mutters, gritting his teeth.

Kirito turns to look at her, "I will do everything; everything that I could, even if I have to die in the end!"

The rocks move toward them, as they grab them, looking at them directly.

The two rocks shatter, revealing eyewears underneath.

The woman slowly walks away, disappears just like that.

The two look at the fight between Shraffe and the monster as the hero manages to kick him away.

The monster becomes angrier, "Would you please stop get in my way!?"

A humanoid robot lands nearby them, standing up and looking at Blade, "E-particle detected. Commencing annihilation."

"Now? Of all time?" Shraffe has his attention changed as he is forced to fight the robot instead, leaving the monster to free roam the city.

Kirito looks at the eyewear, speaks up, "Maybe we should wear this thing."

The two quickly wear it, now seeing a word 'Code: Story Link, Start.'

"Maybe we should say this?" Sinon asks.

In unison, both of them shout, **"Story Link, Start!"**

In front of them, swirling spirals appear in front of them, as if pushing something out of them. Bits of data jump out of the spirals in the shape of blades and guns onto them respectively, entering their body.

Kirito is now wearing small pieces of armor with a suit underneath, looking fully black. He is wearing a helmet with the eyewear is still with him, now with the eyes no longer seen and attached to the black helmet.

He can see his eyewear shows the word 'Activate: Black Swordsman'.

Sinon is wearing similar armor like Kirito, but lesser pieces and the pieces are in cyan, while her suit underneath is camo green. Her helmet is also cyan while also retaining the eyewear.

She can see her eyewear shows the word 'Activate: Fairy Gunner'.

Without any hesitation, Kirito runs forward, shouting at Sinon, "Sinon, backup me!"

"Yes," she calmly answers, now holding a sniper rifle out of nowhere.

A blade appears behind him as he pulls out a black sword from it, lunging toward the monster with speed. He then starts slashing it over and over till he decides to jump away.

The monster is then shot several time by Sinon, who keeps on pulling the trigger calmly with her eyes at the scope of the rifle.

"I'm out!" she pulls he rifle away, switching the magazine to replenish ammo.

Taking this chance, Kirito moves on to slash the monster without any hesitation whatsoever.

Another blade appears behind as he pulls out a blue sword, starts dual-wielding against it with a faster speed. The blades shine brighter as the slashes becoming faster and stronger. His scream can be heard as he keeps on slashing it.

He then strikes both of his swords downward, jumping away as the monster explodes.

The two look at the spot where the monster was exploding, now reverting back to their civilian forms.

Shraffe has also finished defeating the robot, now turning back to normal.

He approaches the two, "So, you two really are Kirito and Sinon from anime."

"Well…" they are unable to answer the question.

He just chuckles, "At least I got friends that work at the same department as mine. So, how about this? We work together against those enemies of ours."

"Why not?" Kirito nods, shaking hands with him.

Sinon just smiles.

**End chapter.**

**The character Shraffe is from another fanfic of mine, Weapon Expert Blade, which happened at the same time with this story, Story Linker Black Swordsman. Both of these series are in the same group, Extreme Heroes. Kirito and Sinon will also appear in the other story, so read if you want to. Don't worry, the storyline won't be clashing.**

**This story is not just toku-fied Sword Art Online, but also a lot from different animes and games.**

**Next: Kirito and Sinon has found themselves involved in a fight against enemies from different world. They are also not the only one that fight them.**


End file.
